Game Update 0.24
Gameplay Friendly Rivalries As part of this patch, friend notifications have been expanded to include additional events. Details of the changes are as follows: *In addition to Friends' online and Warband ''activities, notifications will also pop up when any of the following occur: **A ''Friend ''reaches a new ''Mastery Tier. **A Friend ''finishes a Quest. **A ''Friend ''earns a ''Trophy. **A Friend ''beats one of your personal bests. *The notification pop-ups have been graphically updated to differentiate the type of notification. Each type of event has its own unique icon. Leaderboards *The algorithm for ranking players has been changed based on feedback and analysis. *Note: With the changes to the ranking algorithms, we have reset the scoreboards. The previous ‘season’ of scores has been saved, but all players will start over as of this patch. The new starting score is now 1,000. *With the new algorithm, players' scores will go up and down based on whether matches are won or lost. *Note: ''Leaderboards ''update periodically (every few minutes), so it may take a moment for your new score to register and be ranked. We will be tweaking this as we get feedback on the system. Ornaments As part of this patch we have released the first phase of a new ''Ornament ''system. Players are now able to customize the appearance of their Heroes to a greater degree. As this is phase one, the scope of customization is currently limited to weapons. Details on how the system works and will work in future phases is as follows: *A new page, ''Appearance, has been added to the updated Hero Detail ''pages. *The ''Appearance ''page will offer players the ability to view their character as a 3d model and rotate the Hero as desired. *The ''Ornaments ''system is designed as a way to customize the look of your Hero, so both ''Skin selection and Ornament ''assignments are included on the new ''Appearance ''page. *In the initial implementation, we’ve included the ability to choose which weapon your Hero is using for Heroes whose skins have alternate weapons. *Note: Players that have alternate skins for a Hero will automatically have the corresponding new ''Trophy unlock and Ornament ''for the alternate weapon as applicable. *Heroes will default to using the base skin’s weapon. To use the alternate weapon, just choose the appropriate ''Ornament ''and equip it. *Equipping and removing an ''Ornament ''works just like Masteries. This means a player can click on the Ornament and hit the ''Equip ''/ ''Unequip ''button, or just right-click on the ''Ornament ''to ''Equip ''/ ''Unequip ''it. *For Heroes that do not have an alternate weapon(s) on their ''Skins, that Hero will have additional room for Ornaments ''that come in the future phases. *Additional slots have been left open to accommodate new ''Ornaments ''in future phases. *''Ornaments ''are acquired by gaining ''Trophies. *''Trophies for owning an additional skin for a Hero have been added to the ''Trophy ''wall. *''Trophies ''for owning an additional skin for Heroes that had an alternate weapon on that skin will now unlock the appropriate weapon as an ''Ornament. *Note: Heroes that did not previously change weapons on their alternate Skin, like Nethys and the Archivist, will still get a Trophy ''for owning the alternate ''Skin, but will not currently be granted a weapon Ornament. Heroes New Hero: Albodi Albodi has arrived! Encased in heavy armor, this Chosen fights for the glory of Chaos. *Albodi's mere presence twists and bends reality - enemies near him cannot dodge attacks, and the lashing power of Chaos strikes back at them when they attack him. *''Warping Blast'' is best saved for enemies that are further away. Its snaring effect lasts just long enough for Albodi to close the distance, then'' Warp Reality'' and Crippling Strike ''keep them in place. *When fighting against Albodi, watch for him to use ''Warp Reality! He has enormous damage reduction while it's active, so wait for it to end instead of burning your big attacks. More Free Heroes With more Heroes entering the mix, it has been decided to up the amount of'' Free Heroes'' every week to allow players more opportunities and options. Starting this patch, there will now be four Free Heroes. The following Heroes are considered free and available to all during this week: *Aessa the White Lion *Amenadresh the Liche Priest *Felicia the Bright Wizard *Korelei the Witch Elf General *''Hero Rivalries'' have been updated to include the latest Heroes. Amenadresh *''Usekhp's Desiccation'': This ability may now only trigger procs on its initial application, and only on the initial target. Ilanya *''Gloomburst'': Damage from this ability is no longer momentarily delayed. Korith *Korith is now available for rent during a match. Korelei *Korelei is now available for rent during a match. Scenarios General *The third Scenario Reward Spinner no longer requires the player to join a Warband. Instead, this Spinner ''now requires a personal ''Score ''of 20 or above. *The fourth Scenario ''Reward Spinner is now granted to the top 5 players, instead of the top 3. Audio The following events have new audio: *Gaining experience and level after a match. *Match countdown. *Becoming a nemesis, and killing your Nemesis. *Opening and closing the scenario mode drawer. *Getting a new personal best in game. *Clicking the Hero and Profile ''tabs will now have different sounds now. Store *Albodi the Chosen has been added to the Store. *Ornate Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. *Wood Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. Lobby General *The Friends list maximum has been raised from 50 to 100. *There is now a notification when the system recognizes and first applies the Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning subscriber bonus to XP and Gold. Note: It may take up to 24 hours for the system to recognize a new subscription and apply this bonus. *The Experience and Gold Bonus bonus indicators will now show the total current percent bonus over the icon. As bonuses of differing magnitude stack, the total is your combined bonus to the appropriate reward. *''Friend ''notifications have been graphically updated to stand out better and differentiate between the types of notification. *There are now notifications when your ''Friends ''have accomplished certain feats. Heroes The ''Hero Detail ''pages have been reworked to include the new ''Ornaments ''system. The following changes have been made to the ''Hero Detail pages to accommodate these changes: *The Hero Detail page now has the following options: Overview, Mastery Tree, Appearance, and Story. *The back and forth arrows have been supplemented with pictures of the previous and next Hero. *The Overview ''page has been streamlined and now highlights the Hero’s name, descriptions, army, Abilities, and ''Hero Stats. *The Hero Stats section of the Overview ''will now list the Hero's ''Hit Points, Armor, and Dodge chance. *The Mastery Tree page includes the Hero’s Abilities, Mastery inventory, Loadouts, and Mastery Tre''e. *''Elite Tactics will now be highlighted by a gold border to make them easier to spot and slot. *The Appearance ''page allows you to choose which skin to use for the Hero and gives access to the new ''Ornaments ''system. *Note: Because of how the ''Ornament ''system works, all Heroes will default to using their base weapon regardless of ''Skin ''chosen. See the ''Ornament ''section on this change and how to customize the weapon choice on applicable Heroes with multiple skins. *The ''Story ''page highlights the Hero’s background. The ''Story ''displayed here is based on the ''Skin chosen on the Appearance ''tab. Profile *The current page selection is now highlighted more distinctly on this page. *The ''Trophy Wall has been updated with new Trophies. Quests *All quests that referenced Counts will now be more specific and call out Vampire Counts. Rewards *''Elite Tactics now have a gold border to call them out better and be more recognizable at a glance in both the reward window and inventory screens. *The type of chest being rewarded will now be called out explicitly in the reward window instead of using the generic ''Mysterious Chest. *There is now a Trophy ''reward for killing developers frequently. Developers can be spotted during special events like ''Friday Fight Fest with the clantag DEV. Settings *Added an option to mute the sound if the game window is in the background. This is now on by default. Store *''Home button in the top right corner of the store window has been removed as there is a ''Home ''button on the store page proper. *''X button has been replaced with an ''Exit ''button. Category:Patch Notes